User blog:Diggertheleopardgecko/Pineclan
I guess it’s just a random clan idea I have. This clan belongs to Diggertheleopardgecko, and do not use without her permission! Introduction PineClan is made up of many different cats, allowing outsiders to join often giving them diverse looks. However, a lot of PineClan are large and fluffy, leaning to the taller side as more pure blooded PineClan cats have Norwegian forest cat or Maine Coon blood in their veins. The cats are trained for forest hunting for the most part, with a select few training in the water in case fish is needed for their survival, although overall PineClan does not swim all too often. They have a few unique traditions developed through the course of their existence, which you can read about in the "Clan Information" section. PineClan originally bordered TimberClan. However, they have recently been given only a short time to flee their home, overpowered by TimberClan's forces. However, they have hope. They are following the pines, as StarClan told them long ago, to a new territory, the path leading into the unknown. ~ Pineclan: Kind and Intelligent ~ Foundation/History PineClan was founded many generations ago by a former kittypet named Tomas, who loved the pine forests outside his twolegplace. After he was, by mistake, transported by train to a strange city, and forced to fend for himself, he began to have dreams of shimmering cats who told him to look for the pines again. He searched until he reached wilderness, gathering with him many cats on his journey, telling them to help him in his search. There, they met their first foe, a vicious tyrant cat formerly of a long disbanded clan. He had been ruling over the forest cats for generations and was very old, but very cunning. Tomas and his friends faced him off, defending the innocents from his tyranny and, ultimately, defeating this foe and his minions. Afterwards Tomas learned of clans, and their ways, and realized his starry dreams were of StarClan. Thinking of the pines he loved, he called himself Pinestar, and founded PineClan. Now, it is many, many generations since then, but the descendants of the tyrant ruler, now known only as Timberstar, never quite left. They banded in the northern edge of the forest to form TimberClan. These cats in their own way were not evil, but they never quite forgot their original battles with early PineClan. That being said, a new ruler came to power in TimberClan, after many disputes over the years. This was Sunstar, a very powerful cat, who decided TimberClan should reclaim PineClan’s territory, feeling it was rightfully TimberClan's. After seasons of battle, Sunstar succeeded. PineClan has been forced to leave their home, following a new trail of pines to a new territory suited to their way of life. Clan Information Clan Character PineClan, kind and intelligent. PineClan is known for being a very noble clan, known for rescuing orphaned kittens, and saving even strangers from danger and harm. This does not mean they do not protect their territory, or let just any cats join their clan, but they are willing to give cats chances. PineClan allows outsiders to join after a trial and testing period, which you can read more about in the "Clan Traditions" section. Cats in PineClan view each other as family and are overall very loyal, and are taught to be cautious, but kind to all. Clan Traditions PineClan has a few unique traditions, besides the typical warrior code, ceremonies, and belief in StarClan. Sub Ranks: Pineclan has a few subranks within the warrior categories. You can read more about this in the "special ranking categories" section. Joining Trials: If an outsider over 6 moons of age joins the clan, the must first undergo a trial period, where they are usually given certain tasks hey must achieve daily, depending on their age and condition. These are usual hunting, tracking and fighting skills. No matter their age, they are assigned mentors. The full acceptance process usually lasts around two moons, and then they are judged and given an official place. The Apprentice's Journey: When cats reach 10 moons, they go on a journey in an assigned direction, taking with them usually 1 other apprentice or more. They must work together in unfamiliar territory to survive for a week or more, and bring back with them something valuable, such as herbs, or prey. They are usually either escorted by an elder warrior, or send back a cat to tell them about their position. They usually remain on the mission for a moon, with at least one or two checkups with patrols sent to check on their progress, who cannot help them in their mission unless they are near death. Warriorship can be delayed if they return sooner than a week, or cannot make the journey for whatever reason. The only way to become a warrior without this trial is to do some heroic deed beforehand, although that is not guaranteed. If the apprentices are gone for over a moon, cats will be sent in search. If some of the cats on the journey die, it is often considered somewhat shameful to the survivor or survivors, and, while they are still given their warrior name if successful, they are viewed as not too trustworthy, for with teamwork on their journey they should have looked out for each other. However it depends on the full end report given by their companions and the warriors. The Leader's Heir: Unlike most clans the deputy does not necessarily become leader. The deputy is assigned to assure the clan has backup, but, leaders are permitted to request an heir. This cat can either be heir right after the leader's death, deputy or no, or be elected to become deputy after the previous deputy ascends to leader. A leader usually assigns an heir when they are getting old, during times of danger, or when they are beginning to get near their lives' end, although occasionally their committee is assigned in order of who they want to succeed them. Special Ranking Categories: Within PineClan, warriors are assigned special jobs depending on their skills. These are judged after 2 moons of training, and before they are assigned their official mentors. These usually stay constant, and are not necessarily permanent, but it is not uncommon for them to switch jobs overtime, depending on how many cats are needed for certain tasks. While these ranks exist, understand all cats are trained to hunt and fight. These are simply jobs assigned to each member based off what they are best at. Often, families who have long been in a certain category encourage their kits to follow in their pawsteps. Ranks Vigilants, the patrol cats. These cats are usually out of camp watching the territory, being assigned night and day shifts and scouring the territory for trouble and outsiders. They are led by the deputy, who they must report back to. This rank is to ensure the clans' constant safety, and many cats are trained to be vigilants. They keep track of invaders, nearby rogue, loner and kitty-pet families, prey and predator and herb locations, as well as marking borders regularly. Hunters, the hunting cats. These cats hunt on land, tracking where the most prey is and being sure not to over hunt in any area. They specialize in hunting solo or in groups to take down larger prey. They also keep watch on the more dangerous prey, such as birds of prey or rats. Fishers, the fishing cats. These cats are trained to swim and fish. While other cats also learn these skills it is only for safety, and not to their extent. Delegates, the committee member cats. These cats form the committee, a group of warriors very close to the leader, and who work as the leader and deputy's council. They usually have other sub-ranks, this is being an extra special honor. Delegates are usually the cats who are elected to be deputy- although this is not a requirement- and continue to work their usual job while apart of the committee. These cats also represent the clan is leader and deputy are otherwise incapacitated. Once the previous leader dies, or otherwise retires or leaves the position, the delegates are usually reassigned by the new leader. There are usually 2 to 5 delegates forming the committee. Collectors, the resource collector cats. These cats forage the territory in search of materials for dens, herbs, moss and water collecting. These cats have some slight training in medicine and often help the medicine cats when needed. Female collectors often aid in the care of orphaned kittens, or help the queens in general. Guards, the camp protector cats. The guards are a bit of a neutral job, usually helping all the above groups. These cats are assigned to guard and acre for camp, assuring everyone's needs are met, the prey pile is full, the kits are safe from harm, the cats are safe, and sometimes do hunting when not on duty. These cats train to fight like all others, but know extra ways to help protect the camp. They do a lot of odd jobs around camp, and many guards are also vigilantes either permanently or temporarily when not guarding. Members of the Clan Leader Batstar Deputy Silversong The Delegate Comittee * Blacktalon * ThrushWing * Wolfeyes * Greylion Medicine Cat Swanfeather Apprentice: Swanpaw Warriors * Shadowstripe * Softear * Ravenfeather * Wrencall * Stormchaser * Feel free to add Apprentices * Nightpaw * Frostpaw * Cirruspaw * Otterpaw * Condorpaw Queens * Tallsteps Kits: Kestrelkit, Ivykit, and Nettlekit * Swallowsong Kits: Wolfkit and Maplekit * Cherrypounce Kits: Expecting Elders * Icepetal (the oldest cat in Pineclan at 102 moons) * Drizzlepelt * Seaspray Category:Blog posts